


Opposites Attract, Part 2

by deansmypizzaman



Series: Priestiel Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Pairings, Fluff, M/M, Professor!Castiel, Ten Inch Hero!Priestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priestly is so different from Professor Castiel Novak but the man keeps coming into Beach City Grill and it's getting hard not to fantasize about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Part 5 of my Priestiel Drabbles.

Priestly had told everyone to head out right away at closing and that he’d clean and lock up the store that night. He didn’t miss the smirk Tish threw his way. Jen just smiled at him, it was sincere, he knew she understood how he felt. He was so nervous, not that he’d show it.

He was just hanging up his apron, when the bell rang above the door at the store front. Castiel was standing there, thick black frammed glasses on his nose and arms restless at his sides without his normal bulk of paperwork. “Priestly, I’m not early am I?” He was cute, really.

“Sup Cas! No, I was just about to hit the lights and lock up.”

Castiel was grinning at him and he wondered if it was because he just said sup to a teacher or he was already giving Castiel a nickname.

“Oh, that’s great. Where are we going?”

“Well, I didn’t know if you wanted to be seen around with me yet and I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I can cook pretty good and I thought I’d just take you back to my place and make you dinner?” He was being really hopeful here. Maybe taking Castiel back to his place was too soon but he wanted Castiel to be relaxed, the man didn’t seem to like crowds. And what’s more, he really just wanted to get Cas alone.

“I hope you’re not insinuating that I would be ashamed to be seen with you in public, rather the opposite. But, yes that would be nice.”

Priestly wasn’t even thinking about it that way but now that Cas mentioned it and brushed it aside so easily he liked him even more. Who knew quiet, bookish Cas like his men with neon hair and more artificial holes than real ones.

***

He had Castiel follow him home because he didn’t want Castiel to feel obligated to stay the night but at the same time he couldn’t say that he didn’t want him.

When he got inside his apartment door he turned, slightly surprised to see how close Castiel was standing at him, and starring. And he was moving closer, crowding him against the wall in the front hallway.

“Cas?” He was uncertain but the way Cas was looking at him looked like the way his body felt right now with Cas so close to him for the first time. “You’re not going to take advantage of me are you?” Please, please take advantage of me, I want you so bad… was all that played in Priestly’s head.

And Cas did, but he didn’t. He was kissing Priestly but very gently, hands resting at the sides of his neck, tipping his face of slightly so he could reach his lips better. It was closed mouthed and innocent compared to what Priestly wanted to do but as Castiel leaned back away he his pink tongue peaked out to lick over the stud in Priestly’s bottom lip and it made a shiver run through his body.

Castiel looked at him wickedly now, “Not taking advantage, you deserve more than that. I just wanted a taste. So what are you making me?” He walked ahead into the open kitchen and Priestly followed him, knees a little wobbly.


End file.
